stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Gibraltar
Star Trek: Gibraltar is a fan fiction series, part of the United Trek shared universe of continuity. These stories are set aboard the , a starship mothballed in the 23rd century and resurrected during the waning days of the Dominion War to bolster Starfleet’s faltering numbers. In the aftermath of that terrible conflict, the captain and crew of the Gibraltar struggle to keep the hard-won peace and maintain the increasingly fragile borders of the Federation. They are not the best and the brightest ever assembled. Their ship is 90 years old, and outmatched by most modern craft. They are an average Starfleet crew striving to get the job done against tremendous odds during a dark chapter of Federation history. Main characters * Captain Donald Sandhurst - Commanding Officer * Lieutenant Commander Liana Ramirez - First Officer * Lieutenant Pava Lar'ragos - El Aurian Security Chief * Lieutenant Commander Elisto Plazzi - Chief Science Officer * Lieutenant Ashok - the Bolian Chief Engineer * Lieutenant junior grade Olivia Juneau - Chief Operations Officer Episodes *[http://www.adastrafanfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=13 Embers of the Fire] - The aging starship Gibraltar is brought out of mothballs to assist in Federation humanitarian relief operations within post-Dominion War Cardassian territory. The crew quickly discovers not everyone shares the Federation's vision for Cardassia's future. *[http://www.adastrafanfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=146 Geometries of Chance] - Dispatched to investigate the disappearance of a Starfleet vessel, the crew of the Gibraltar find themselves embroiled in a mystery whose significance catches the attention the upper echelons of Federation leadership. As forces beyond their comprehension converge on the enigmatic Pierosh star system, Captain Sandhurst and his crew must seek to unravel a tangled web of lies, plots, and divided loyalties that could ultimately spell doom for the entire quadrant. *[http://www.adastrafanfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=270 Prophets and Loss] - Captain Sandhurst volunteers his ship and crew for a Federation mission of mercy led by Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise. They are headed back into the Briar Patch in order to stop the slaughter of the Son’a and Ba’ku at the hands of the Alshain. This once powerful race, recently allied to the Federation during the Dominion War, is now bent on ethnically cleansing their newly acquired territory. The crew of the Gibraltar discover that the situation is both more complicated, and more tenuous than anyone had imagined. *[http://www.adastrafanfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=342 Backup] - The Gibraltar is ambushed during a routine convoy escort, and engages in a desperate fight for survival in a treacherous asteroid field. Who is behind this unprovoked attack, and will help arrive in time? This story is a crossover with TheLoneRedshirt’s Tales of the USS Bluefin. *[http://www.adastrafanfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=353 Treacherous Waters] - Gibraltar is pulled from her duties in occupied Cardassian territory to escort a diplomatic mission to the Gamma Quadrant. When tragedy strikes, Captain Sandhurst finds he and his crew isolated on the far side of the galaxy and faced with the very real possibility of re-igniting hostilities with the Dominion. However, unknown to Gibraltar, the starship Intrepid is also currently assigned to the Gamma Quadrant on a secretive mission of the utmost delicacy. Captain Aubrey and his crew must endeavor to discover the true nature of the threat that faces both ships, as well as avert a tragedy that could result in the deaths of billions. This story is a crossover with Galen4's Star Trek: Intrepid. *[http://www.adastrafanfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=190 Gibraltar - Vignettes] - A series of short stories involving various characters from the series. *[http://adastra.shadowknightonline.com/viewstory.php?sid=191 The Long Road] - The life and times of Lieutenant Pava Lar'ragos. Canon and continuity The continuity of Star Trek: Gibraltar includes all canon works: *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' *Star Trek movies Non-canon continuity includes the events in the following series, part of the United Trek universe. *''Dark Territory'' *''The Star Eagle Adventures'' *''Star Trek: Civilizations'' *''Star Trek: Independence'' *''Star Trek: Lexington'' *''Star Trek: Pytheas'' *''Star Trek: Shepard'' *''Star Trek: Sutherland'' *''Star Trek: Tales of the USS Bluefin'' Gibraltar Category:Star Trek: Gibraltar